Limalisha
| Caption = Lim | Kana = リムアリーシャ | Romaji = Rimuarīsha | Nickname= | Casualname = Lim | Age = 19 (Arc One)Light Novel Volume 1 20 (Arc Two)Light Novel Volume 6 21(Arc Three)Light Novel Volume 11 | Gender=Female | Birthplace= Leitmeritz, Zhcted | Status= Alive | Occupation= Ellen's body guard Silver Meteor Army General | Position =Silver Meteor Army General | Weapon= Sword (Common Longsword) | Army=Silver Meteor Army (The Unstoppable Silver Flow ) Leitmeritz Army Moonlight Knights | Kingdom= Zhcted | Japseiyu=Yuka Iguchi }}Limlisha is a one of female support characters of Madan no Ou no Vanadis series. As one of the Ellenora Viltara's personal bodyguard and close friend, Lim often seen together with the Silver Wind Vanadis and fulfills her duty to keep trouble away from Elen, even if it means giving up her life. Like Tigre and Elen, Lim is also one of Silver Meteor Army's proficient generals. Character Information Appearance Lim is has long blonde hair that is tied in a side ponytail. Despite of this, her tall appearance gives her balance, she also possess a large bosom which is also Ellen's tease subject when Mira is with them. Personality Hard-headed and even overprotective, Lim is one of Elen's few trusted bodyguards who fulfills her duty to protect the Wind Vanadis at all cost, even if her death is her destiny. As her loyal friend and devoted bodyguard, she is also cautious to whoever she communicates with, especially those that are not from Zhcted. Whenever in the battle, Lim is extremely stern, stoic and disciplined soldier whom believed that warriors & commanders should be serious and skillful in order to be successful in battles. Despite of her bravery and seriousness in battle, Lim is rather soft whenever she sees something cute or shy. Like many girls of her age, Lim is usually flustered should anything related to boys happens. She also has strong obsession about teddy bears, where she has a collection of them in her room. [4: The Bear Lover|Anime Specials 4] Because of this, Tigre and Elen often uses it as advantage to avoid punishment from Lim. History Little is known about Lim's background but she met Elen before the introduction of the story. Like Elen, Lim was also a former mercenary under a mercenary group named Silver Gale and trained under Eugene Shevarin through sword-fighting and politics. After Elen was elected as Leitmeritz's new Vanadis, Lim was also selected as Elen's personal bodyguard whose duty was to defend Elen from possible dangers. Through Elen's journey, Lim also acquainted with various figures in Zhcted, especially the Vanadis such as Ludmila Lourie, Sofya Obertas and even Alexandra Alshavin. Chronology Battle in Dinant Plains and Victory Lim participated a war against Brune in Dinant Plains. She and Ellen was worked as the ambush unit to crush the overwhelming Brune Army. Even after the victorious war, Lim found Ellen's uncharacteristic mercy on the enemy archer, Tigre. Despite irritated and skeptical upon Ellen's decision, Lim reluctantly had Tigre rode her horse and warned him that she would not hesitate to kill him if he do something funny. Tigre's Days as "Prisoner in War" in Leitmeritz Main Article:Archer and Vanadis Arc Back in Leitmeritz, Lim woke him up by putting her rapier into his mouth, as a warning for Tigre for his "defiance" of Leitmeritz's rules. She was also surprised to see Tigre slept dead and begin to wonder if Tigre had forgotten his position as Leitmeritz's prisoner of war. The rumor that Ellen fell in love with him at the first sight had Rim wonder if Tigre's imprisonment has caused Ellen's uncharacteristic mercy to any adversary. Her skepticism against the sole prisoner of war is short lived however when Tigre proved his worth by injuring the assassin, who was attempted to assassinate Ellen (later committed suicide by bit off his tongue), in a far distance. The soldiers, particularly the archers, were enamored and shocked by his amazing archery skills and thus Tigre earned respect from these very soldiers. But the soldier's admiration did not cease Lim's skepticism upon Tigre. Some moments after his brave rescue, Tigre is summoned by Elen over the office and talked about his talent. Like Elen, Lim is shocked as Tigre declined her offer as a part of the Zhcted Army. Outside Ellen office, Lim questioned Tigre about his refusal upon Ellen's offer, which. When Lim claimed that is otherwise, Tigre's sincerity During Tigre's stay in Leitmeritz, Lim witnessed the sparing between Tigre and Elen. When Tigre accidentally groped Elen's breast, Lim rushed and used her sword to point at Tigre and while Elen's permission to kill him. Despite her disgust about Tigre, Lim had to comply as Elen explained that she was careless and if she inflicted her frustration upon Tigre, the name of Leitmeritz would be tainted. As days passed by, Lim was angry as she found Elen and Tigre together without her supervision. With Elen's gift, a teddy bear to calmed her down however, Lim was blushed red and decided to forgive Tigre all for Elen's sake. March towards Alsace & Rescue Main Article:Alsace Invasion Conflict Lim joined Leitmeritz Army to aid Tigre for rescuing Alsace from Zion's atrocities. While arriving Alsace, Lim and the Leitmeritz soldiers find an escaping Zion and other Thenardier Army in Alsace. Even after slaying 300 Thenardier Army's soldiers however, neither Zion nor other 2,700 soldiers were found. Lim reported the news to Elen while participated a meeting between Elen and Tigre to defeat Zion. As Elen decided to strike Thenardier Army in Molsheim Plains, Lim dispatched 100 soldiers to defend Alsace while herself lead the 600 decoy troops to assist Elen and others. During her preparations, Lim collected as much ropes from Alsace residents for her traps. Battle of Molsheim During Tigre and Elen battles against Zion, Lim was leading a decoy army to distract Zion's soldiers from Elen. Her intervention allowed Elen faced against the Earth Dragon alone and easily decimated it with her Vanadis power. Just as Elen defeated the Earth Dragon, Lim's troops began their false retreat to lure some Thenadier soldiers into their traps, successfully ambushed them. Lim then remarked about Alsace resident's trust upon Tigre. With Thenardier Army's morale was running low, Tigre and Leitmeritz Army finally cornered. Lim was one of many witnessing a duel between Tigre and Zion, which Tigre won. When, Lim also witnessed the combination powers that In the same time, Rim also witness over Tigre's Black Bow and Ellen's Arifal winds managed to slay the escaping dragon while killing Zion in the progress, which caused his former troops scattered and resulted the alliance army victorious and Alsace is saved. With Zion's doom and his troop were crumbled over the loss of the former leader, Lim joined the victorious army to celebrate their victory and others to rebuild Alsace. Alsace Under Leitmeritz Control As Ellen finished talking with Tigre and Titta, Rim would asked Ellen that if Tigre's unlikely collaboration between Ellen worth her trust so much while herself would not trust the Earl of Vorn even if his skills were acknowledged by herself. Just as the Silver Wind Vanadis went to Silesta for her meeting with the king, Lim remarked that Tigre's astonishing arrow shot was remarkable and he and his heirloom would become targets to other Vanadis should they learn of this incident; which led her worries that Ellen, as the Vanadis of Zhcted, whose decision to interfere the Brune Civil War was not a simple matter. Despite her worries, Lim could only sigh as her duty maintains as priority to assist Ellen as much as she could. Tigre's Insurgency Against Thenadier and Ganelon The news about Alsace had spread around the land, especially both Brune and Zhcted. Even after the war between Tigre and Zion, Lim remained questionable about Tigre and remained distrust about him. While worrying about Elen's position by Zhcted, Lim remarked that the war against Zion could affected Elen's reputation and even led to some Vanadis going after Tigre, for better or worst. While reading in Vorn Manor's library, she is confronted by Mashas Rodant who assumed that Alsace has fallen into Zhcted's hands. When Tigre explained everything to Mashas and he apologized for his early assumption, Lim also apologized for her previous. During the meeting, Rim is shocked that Tigre has finally decided to fight Thenadier to maintain Alsace's peace even if he faced an influential figure such as Thenadier. Under Mashas's suggestion, Lim and Tigre began to find their first ally, Territoire's Hughes Augre. Seeking Hughes Augre: Tigre's First Ally Together with Tigre, Rurick and Bertrand, Lim went to Territoire's capital Belfort. When Tigre negotiates with Hughes he immediately accepted his offer but there are job that Tigre need to do before Hughes can join and the task is to subjugate the bandits on Territorie. The subjugation over Territoire's bandits took merely two days. Repelling Seven Chains Assassins and Poisoned After gaining House Hughes as their first ally, Tigre and Lim went to Kikimora Mansion in the Vosyes Mountains where she reunited with Elen in the mansion. She also listened to an conversation between Elen and Tigre regard about her recent meeting. During the personal party, Lim received a scared yet impenetrable amour on the mansion door, which oddly changed Elen mood as she see the amour belonged to Olmutz. As Ellen angrily asked Lim about inviting Ludmila Lourie, Olmutz's Frost Mind Vanadis into the mansion without her permission, Lim's only reply was that she cannot refused a Vanadis's request, much to Ellen's chagrin in anger and the argument between the Vanadises frustrated Lim, only to be surprised to see that the argument was stopped by Tigre's word, which surprisingly changed Mila's mood. Like Tigre and Mila, Lim joined Elen's invitation to Rodrick's Hot Spring. As the group departed from Rodrick, Lim and her group were surrounded by the Seven Chains Assassins and seemly successfully repelled some of them. However, Lim collapsed after she was bitten by a poisonous snake (which was in midair) and began to be numbed much to Elen's horror. Tigre tend to make an emergency rescue by sucking out the venom from her right breast while Elen began to check her condition, before they were ambushed by more assassins. In their sitting duck situation, Lim and her group were narrowly saved by the Frost Mind Vanadis while maintained unconscious until she is sent to Rodnick for immediate treatment. As she finally awaken from her slumber and recovery in a nearby hut, Lim saw Elen crying in relief while learned that Tigre rescued her from such peril. Although her face remained red after the incident, Lim was further speechless when Elen blamed herself for being stunned after seeing her poisoned. At the same time, Lim's view about Tigre began to change slightly while seeing him asleep but seeing him fondling her breasts while he was still asleep, Lim beats Tigre up. The War of Two Vanadis Main Article:Leitmeritz-Olmutz Campaign The rivalry between Elen and Mila has reached to its boiling point when Mila led Olmutz Army's 2,000 soldiers to attack Leitmeritz under Thenadier's request. Lim also joined Elen's and Tigre's initial battle against the Ice Vanadis and despite their 3,000 soldiers, both sides suffered hundreds men casualties and forced to retreat. During their interlude, Lim then asked Elen about her record against Mila, which Elen claimed that now she has two people against one, she might have some advantage upon her. When Tigre asked about the competition, Lim explained Tigre about the rivalry between both Vanadises, which based on traditional feud between both Leitmeritz and Olmutz. On the next day however, Lim reported that Mila had already left Vlkolin Plains, frustrated Elen further as she decided to siege Tatra Fortress where Mila and her army stationed. However, due to the fortress's formidable defense and the mountain's severe winter, the initial siege was unsuccessful. Because of the soldiers's extreme fatigue during the siege, Lim protested Elen's continuing siege but the Wind Vanadis insisted her battle by volunteering herself to crush the gate alone. Worried about her master's safety Lim called Tigre for help to dissuade Elen from making rash decisions. To Lim's relief, Tigre's persuasion finally calmed Elen down and Tigre was tasked on a scouting mission within Mountain Tatra. Just as Tigre was leaving Leitmeritz's main camp, Lim gave Tigre her bear pelt for warmth and disguise, which she initially found it cute but later denied to Tigre's questions. The disguise was working as Mila barely recognized him as another hunter and Tigre found the short cut for the fortress. Lim was told by Elen to secure the rearguard of the army while Elen herself led her 100 men to follow Tigre's route. In the battle aftermath, Lim and the other Leitmeritz soldiers witnessed the Ice Vanadis's declaration of neutrality from afar. War Against Greast Main Article:Vorn-Ganelon Campaign Since Mila's declaration of neutrality, Lim began to harbor her feelings towards Tigre while staring at his sleeping face. Lim late remarked about Tigre's previous rescue despite her skepticism remained unchanged. Nevertheless, Lim touched Tigre's hair until the Wind Vanadis came by and woke him up, accidentally pulled Tigre's hair in the progress. Lim was among of few who attending a negotiation between the Silver Meteor Army and Charon Anquetil Greast, Ganelon's trusted tactician, whose eccentric yet preserve interaction upon Elen, including describing Ganelon's love of atrocities upon everyone's scorn, including Lim. After the meeting, Lim immediately reported to Tigre, Elen and Hughes that Greast was launching his attack towards the Silver Meteor Army with his 6,000 strong Ganelon Army, leading to an emergency meeting. Under Tigre's tactics, Lim joined the battle against Greast Army where the Silver Meteor Army won. War Against The Navarre Knights in Orange Plains Main Article:First Silver Meteor Army vs Navarre Knights and Second Silver Meteor Army vs Navarre Knights The next day, Lim participated the Silver Meteor Army's battle against Roland and the Navarre Knights in the Orange Plains. While the Navarre Knights used their Crescent Moon formation to destroy some of its forces, Lim ordered the first Silver Meteor Army's soldiers to retreat, and lured them into a pool of mud. Meeting with the Legend During their journey to Legnica, Lim requested Elen to take a half koku rest due to the strong wind. While worrying about Tigre a, Elen remains composed as she and her army were closed to Leitmeritz while silently promised Tigre that she will be back for him. Battle in Boroszlo Plains Main Article: Battle of Boroszlo Lim was accompanying Elen to Legnica to help Alexandra Alshavin. Before Elen and Leitmeritz departure, Elen told Tigre that they will return to Brune after their business in Legnica is finished, while also told him to refrain from doing anything reckless again. When they reached their destination, Lim visited Sasha on her sickbed as learned that Elizaveta Fomina, Vanadis of Lebus was attacking Legnica. Before her participation for the battle, Lim visited was entrusted by Sasha to keep an eye on Elen. In the battle in Boroszlo Plains, Lim lead the Leitmeritz-Legnica Army to face the Lebus Army while Elen fought Liza alone. In the midst of the battle, she further motivate the army to victory by avenging their "occupied" land under Lebus. In the aftermath of the war, Lim followed Elen's hasty return for Brune to help Tigre's battle against Muozinel as she began to worry about Tigre. Involvement In Vorn-Thenardier Campaign Main Article:Vorn-Thenardier Campaign With the support of the people and the survived Regin, the Silver Meteor Army were preparing its battle against Thenardier or Ganelon while helping Regin to proof her birthright as a prince. Lim also participated a battle in Vincennes Plains, where she assisted Tigre to battle an Thenardier Army fleet of soldiers. Despite the odds were against them, from Thenardier Army's five dragons to even betrayal from some Silver Meteor Army's supporters, the Silver Meteor Army narrowly prevailed. While Elen and other went for Saint-Groel, Lim stayed behind in the camp along with Mila while preparing for the battle. Through Elen information about their encounter with Thenardier Army and Bertrand's death, Lim was among of many peers who worried over Tigre's well being. Tigre's Disappearance Prior Ellen's departure for Sasha, Rim stayed in Leitmeritz until she is visited by Eugene Shevarin, Earl of Pardu and her mentor. Delighted, she is then treated him a drink and they chat for the whole day. Rim chatted with Eugene about the nostalgia until she mentioned about Tigre. Although Eugene didn't met Tigre in first sight, Rim is shocked over his knowledge about Tigre's absence and she told the whole story about Tigre's disappearance after the Assavre Civil War. As Eugene asked if she too is worrying about Tigre, Rim initially speechless as she worried that Tigre's missing status might affected both Brune and Zhcted relationships. That was until Eugene's kind words told her not to be ashamed to cry since she is also Tigre's closest ally other than Ellen and others. With Eugene's compassionate words has finally consulted her, Rim finally cry aloud while wished Tigre survived the incident. After explained Ellen's own absence for Sasha, she also learned from Eugene that Muozinel had once proposed Assavre's affiliation (With Prince Eliot remained in power) for invasion towards both Brune and Zhcted. Thanks to Tigre's visit and interference however, this plan was foiled after Tallard Graham took power of Assavre Court. Rim then tell Eugene that the country need to be vigilant to avoid anymore conflict. Both Rim and Eugene would assumed themselves since there was so much to talk about. On the next day, Rim woke up and realized that Eugene has left Leitmeritz. Journey to Lebus for Tigre As Elen tell Lim's Tigre's returning, Lim thought Ellen was spewed another delusional joke to ease herself, which Ellen claimed she wasn't. After listening to Elen's truth, Rim was stunned after learned over Tigre's survival and having suspicious over her encounter since the only she know about Tigre is through his Vorn Black Bow. It took several minutes for Rim to learned that Ellen was speaking the truth and she was given a duty to visit Lebus to find and confirm Tigre. Even so, Rim tend to tell her that she can't find Tigre alone and claimed that only Titta knows Tigre better than both of them. Their conversation is then interrupted by a maid, who informed them that Marthus has arrived to Leitmeritz. This prompted both Ellen and Rim begin to take thing serious as they tend to discuss with Marthus about the incident. In Mashas's visit to Leitmeritz, both Elen and Lim greeted Marthus with great hospitality, until Marthus asked about Tigre minutes later. Lim then witnessed Ellen bowed deeply and told the truth to Marthus about her encounter of Urz, who she believed to be a surviving Tigre. While Marthus asked about Tigre, both she and Ellen bowed their apologies for Tigre's disappearance. When Marthus agreed to assist Ellen with him and Titta came along, despite his suspicions, Ellen and Rim would see the sense of hope. Rim would joined Titta and Marthus to Lebus to confirm Tigre's identity. Arrival in Lebus During their journey to Lebus, Lim and others first entered Port Lippner as their first stop. They were warmly greeted by Lippner residents. Among those residents, there was Matvey, who involved the Asvaree Civil War like Tigre and also a witness of his disappearance, greeted the trio with his own courtesy. Matvey offered his assistance by showing the trio a safe route to Lebus, but he wouldn't be joining them to Lebus. With the help from the Lippner residents, the trio reached Lebus is a short time. As they arrived to Lebus's outskirts, they saw an abandoned old shrine and entered it. The temple had aroused their curiosity, but also prompted their cautiousness as they expected some traps and danger. According to Lim, there are few temple like this shrine within Zhcted which were rumored to worship enshrined gods in past. Both Marthus and Rim were waiting for Titta to pray inside the Altar of the temple for Tigre, but she never went out. This brought both Rim and Marthus's suspicions as they quickly dashed into the avatar and saw Titta lying on the ground. Worrying over the maid's condition, Mashas and Lim had to carry Titta to the avatar's outside while accompanied her for the entire day. Afterwards, Lim and other arrived to Lebus's local inn for their break. Involvement in Rescuing Elizaveta ---TBA--- Sun Festival ---TBA--- Journey to Lebus for Tigre Powers and Abilities As Elen's personal body guard, Lim is believed in proficient skills in all kinds of weaponry, especially her rapier and spear. Trivia *Lim loves cute things (such as Teddy Bears)Anime Specials and she will hug it and give it a name. She also keeps a pocket sized teddy bear from the Vorn Mansion with her wherever she goes. Lim's girlish side is only known by Ellen and later Tigre, who stumbles upon her secret include Titta to see unexpected Lim's reaction for teddy bear. According to the author, Lim collected at least 52 Teddy Bears (excluding small ones and some other bear-related goods).http://theinterviews.jp/mfj_tsukasakawaguchi/5269048 *Lim also appeared as a special commentator in an anime special summary. * It is noted that on manga Lim beats Tigre two times and the first girl to beat him up. First is after Ellen finished bath and didn't expect to see Tigre is there and second is when Tigre is fondling her breasts when he was asleep after rescuing her from snake poison at Rodnick. Reference Navigation Category:Female Characters Category:Zhcted Army Category:Silver Meteor Army Category:Leitmeritz Resident Category:Zhcted